The No Modern World
The No Modern World is an HTFF TV episode were Tarsy and friends wonder what a world without modern tech would be like. Episode Roles Starring * Tarsy * Kendall * Genie Featuring * Disco Bear * Tech * Torchy * Swannie * Gutsy * Cheesy Appearing * Rose * Apple * Toothy * Pace * Retro and Ristic * Ruddles * Toad Plot The episode begins with Tarsy and Kendall sitting in the park, Kendall on a cell phone and Tarsy playing a handheld. Tarsy's handheld suddenly dies and Tarsy lets out a sigh, unsure of what to do now. Tarsy tries to talk to Kendall but she ignores him in a favors of her phone, making Tarsy sigh again and wish he knew what it would be like if there was no modern technology. Suddenly, Genie appears and startles Tarsy, before telling him he will grant his wish. Tarsy lets out a gasp and then looks as Kendall's phone suddenly vanishes and then all over town, technology is shown disappearing. Tech is shocked when all her gadgets vanish, Torchy freaks out in his basement when his flashlight vanishes and leave shim in the dark, Cheesy becomes upset when a fondue pot vanishes, and Disco Bear becomes upset when the jukebox in his home vanishes. Swannie is also shown flying a plan, when is vanishes. Swannie flaps her arms to keep herself in the air but all her passengers plummet to their deaths. Pace is then seen dead on the ground as his pacemaker has vanished and Retro is seen screaming at the dead body of Ristic as his suit vanished. Ruddles is then seen as a crossing guard, when the traffic light over him disappears. Without this, Gutsy doesn't slow down on his motorcycle and runs over Ruddles. A second later , Gutsy's motorcycle vanishes and he falls on the ground and scraps his face. Tarsy is then seen again, telling Genie he didn't actually mean it, but Genie laughs and disappears into his lamp. Tarsy goes to pick up the lamp, but he accidentally kicks it and it rolls down a hill. Tarsy freaks out and runs after it, followed by Kendall. At the bottom of the hill, Cheesy is seen using a fire and a pot to try and make fondue, when the lamp lands in the pot and splashes hot cheese on Cheesy. Cheesy freaks out just as Tarsy and Kendall reach him, and he falls over into the fire and the the pot, launching Genie's lamp into the air. Tarsy and Kendall keep chasing the lamp, ignoring a burning Cheesy. The lamp ends up hitting Swannie in the air and knocks her out. The lamp then lands on the ground before Tech and she goes to pick it up, but Swannie lands on her before she can. Tarsy then rushes up and grabs the lamp, but screams in pain as it has been heated up from the fire and he throws it in shock. The lamp then lands in a puddle before Disco Bear, who picks it up and rubs it. As Genie pops up, Tarsy and Kendall run up and Tarsy tells Disco Bear to wish for technology to be back. Disco Bear nods and does just that. All the tech that vanished reappears all over. Tech's gadgets lands by her dead body, Kendall's phone appears in her hands, Disco Bear's jukebox shows up back at his house and Ristic's suit appears on his dead body. Torchy's flashlight also appears, but its shown he dies trying to go up his stairs in the dark. THe plane appears but quickly falls to the earth without Swannie piloting it, Gutsy's motorcycle also appears and runs over an injured Gutsy. Tarsy and Kendall cheer and hug Disco Bear in joy, but then all three are ran over by Gutsy's motorcycle and Genie and his lamp are sent flying. The episode ends with the lamp landing in the hands of Toad. End Tag "Careful What You Wish For" Fates Injuries # Gutsy's face is scrapped away. # Cheesy is burned by hot cheese. # Tarsy burns his hands. Deaths # Rose, Apple and Toothy plummet to their deaths. # Pace dies from heart failure. # Ristic's upper half pops. # Ruddles and later Gutsy, Tarsy, Kendall and Disco Bear are ran over by Gutsy's motorcycle. # Cheesy burns to death. # Swannie falls and breaks her neck. # Tech is crushed by Swannie. # Torchy's head is cracked open. Trivia * Rose, Apple and Toothy are seen as passengers on Swannie's plane. Category:TV Season 1 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images